The Nobodies
by SlaughterWhore
Summary: Alice and her friends decide to run away from home. Unfortunately when they enter a strange bar called the Leaky Cauldron their mistaken as witches and accidently pass into the wizardring world.


I stared up at the ceiling. The creamy white paint making the room appear dull. I had always wanted a room where I could choose what color the walls would be. I always had a fantasy of a family painting it together. The mom and daughter giggling as they raced to finish first. The mom splattering red paint on her husband's cheek and him chuckling as he kissed her. The window open, letting the cool breeze drift into the room and filling the house with a fragrance that can only be described as summer. I guess you could say I always had a quirky imagination. How could I get my family to look happy when I couldn't even get them in the same room for five minutes? Though in all honesty I would probably throw myself out the nearest window if I was forced to be in the same room as my mother and her new husband. I sighed and glanced over at the clock. 11:22pm. My "parents" would be going to bed soon. I closed my eyes and waited in silence. When I finally noticed the hall light turn off and their bedroom door click I opened them again and quickly sat up. Tonight was the night.

I gently tapped my lamp and its dim light came on. I knelt down on the floor and pulled out my black and white checkered messenger bag that was mostly packed. I didn't have many precious items so it was basically changes of clothes, a couple books and money I had saved up for when I finally got the balls to run away. I got up and sat it on my mattress, my parents were too cheap to buy me an actual bed, but it was better than sleeping on the ground like I used to.

I looked over the room once more and mentally slapped myself when I realized I almost forgot my hairbrush. I quickly grabbed it and threw it inside my bag. I slipped my black trench coat over my sky blue sweater that slid down right below my shoulders. I also slid on my black boots and pulled my bag across my chest. I looked at the mirror. My crimson hair was wavy at the ends and reached down to my chest. My golden eyes sparkled with the adrenaline rush I was currently having. I wouldn't be forced to where frilly pink dresses or blonde wigs where I was going. I could make my own decisions, I was independent, I was…free.

I gently opened my door and tip toed down the hall. As I passed my "parents" door I flipped them the bird and tried not to skip down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and quietly opened the fridge. I felt the cool air hit my shoes and grinned. I pulled out a corona from the fridge and closed the door. I grabbed the bottle opener and popped opened my beer. I wasn't technically old enough to drink beer, but what did I care at this point

I stepped out of the kitchen and went to the front door. I slowly unlocked it and opened it a tad. I strode outside, I was so close! I turned back and gently closed the front door behind me. I walked across the porch and treaded down the stairs. As I was about to tread off the last step it let out a loud groan and I froze.

I waited a moment and exhaled. As soon as I was off the stairs and out of view of the house I sprinted down the street to the bus stop, disposing my beer bottle along the way.

I sat down on the bench at the bus stop and instinctively searched my pocket for my cellphone to call the friends I was meeting, but I suddenly remembered that I had left my phone at home on mute in fear that if I used it my "parents" could track me down and force me to return back home. I frowned and tapped my foot in anticipation. Knowing only one thing that could make my mind at ease, I pulled out my pocket watch. My eyes hazed as I ogled down at it. I gently turned it over on its back and read the inscription aloud, "For my beloved husband, I love you with all my heart and wish you a Happy Birthday." I ground my teeth in frustration. When I was less than a year old my father died from a sudden heart attack. My mother who had given him a pocket watch for his 30th Birthday was in the least bit devastated. She quickly married a wealthy man named Phillip and moved me into his house with her. After he died a year later she married another, less wealthy man named Jonathan and that's who I lived with now. Of course my step fathers never took the time to get to know me, and the current one was convinced my name was Helga, which I assure you it is not. My real father, though I don't remember him, was kind and loving. When my mother found him on the floor of his office the only thing in his pocket was the watch she had given him. It seemed my mother and father had truly been in love once.

I felt a tear form in my eye and quickly wiped it away. "Alice!" I jumped slightly and glanced over at the voice. It was my friends Anne and Iliana.

I smiled and stood to embrace them. "I'm so glad you guys made it!"

Iliana giggled, "Sorry weir late, Anne was taking forever to put her makeup on." Anne smiled and hip bumped Iliana, causing her to lose her balance, but I quickly reached out and caught her. She giggled and glanced back at Anne, "Bitch!" Anne chuckled and I shook my head, 'I'm going to go crazy living with these two'. At that moment the bus pulled up and its doors opened with a load creak. I warily glanced at Anne and Iliana only to see that they were both beaming with excitement. The two girls quickly ran up the steps inside the bus. I craned my neck to the side and took one last glance at the town that had been my jail cell for far too long. I looked back at the bus door and noticed Anne flirting with the bus driver. I chuckled once more and stepped onto the bus. Anne stepped away from the driver and I paid him for all of our tickets. I then walked back to the bench across form the giggling girlies that were my companions. The bus doors slammed shut and we began to move.

I was looking out the window for such a long time that I didn't realize we had entered the Airport passenger drop off. I looked across from me to see that Anne and Iliana had dozed off next to each other. I smiled and gently tapped Iliana's knee. She slowly roused and looked at me drowsily, "It's time to go" I whispered as the bus doors opened. She shook Anne awake and we grabbed our bags. Stepping off the bus the driver said goodbye and Anne blew him a kiss. 'We've finally made it' I thought as we stood in line for security. We had purchased tickets in advanced and all we had to do was get through security and we were free. I squinted at the girls, hoping to God that they hadn't brought any cocaine or chainsaws with them. I was sure Iliana hadn't, but with Anne I wasn't quite sure…

After security we went and found our gate. After about an hour of listening to Anne and Iliana play would you rather the stewardess came on the speaker. "Flight 2831 to London will begin boarding. If you have a pre boarding pass or you're in the A group please line up now." Iliana looked at me and squeezed my hand, "Are you ready Alice?" I smiled and tilted my head to the side, "I'm ready." Together we rose and waited in line. When the moment came for me to hand in my ticket I observed the fact that my hand was shaking violently. The girl took my ticket, scanned it and smiled at me, "Have a nice flight, ma'am." I blinked and nodded at her.

As I walked down to the plane I heard myself exhale and chuckled, 'That's the second time today.' Once on the plane I sat next to Meagan and my eyes grew wide, "Where's Anne?" Meagan looked up at me sleepily and pointed to her right. Sure enough Anne was leaning over a chair and flirting with a man that looked like he was in his mid-30s. I grimaced and gazed out the planes small window. It was almost 2am and the sky was pitch black. I wonder if my parents, er…I wonder if THEY noticed I was gone.

Probably not.

Iliana lifted up the divider between our seats and rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled and leaned against her. It was going to be a long flight, but it would be worth the wait…..I hope.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter title based on: Oblivion by 30 Seconds To Mars<strong>_

_**I hope everyone liked this little fanfic I wrote today. I know it's really boring so far, but trust me when I say that things will get more exciting in the next chapter. **_

_**If you're wondering about Anne and Iliana I'll tell you that their based off of two of my friends from school that are also big Harry Potter fans.**_

_**Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and please Review if you can :)**_


End file.
